Une famille pour Harry
by butterfly83
Summary: Séverus Rogue est extatique à l'idée de surveiller la toute première heure de colle de ce détestable Harry Potter, la petite-menace-qui-vit-pour-l'exaspérer. Mais quand le traitement intolérable des Dursley lui est révellé, pourra-t-il rester indifférent ou essayera-t-il de s'en mêler…
1. Chapter 1

Une famille pour Harry

 _Original Author:_ _kbinz_ , Histoire numéro: 4307359

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by JK Rowling. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

Résumé :

Séverus Rogue est extatique à l'idée de surveiller la toute première heure de colle de ce détestable Harry Potter, la petite-menace-qui-vit-pour-l'exaspérer. Mais quand le traitement intolérable des Dursley lui est révellé, pourra-t-il rester indifférent ou essayera-t-il de s'en mêler…

 _ **-Une famille pour Harry-**_


	2. C1:Une heure de colle révélatrice

Une famille pour Harry

 _Original Author:_ _kbinz_ , Histoire numéro: 4307359

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by JK Rowling. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

Chapitre : Une heure de colle révélatrice

Ce chapitre est le plus dur et graphique de l'histoire, évoquant l'abus physique et la négligence des Dursley, surpassant dans cette histoire l'originale de J.K.R. Rien de ceci ne sera mentionné aussi graphiquement par la suite. L'histoire se concentre sur l'adaptation de Harry à Poudlard et son éducation au milieu de gens qui l'aiment, pas sur le passé ainsi dévoilé.

 _ **-Une famille pour Harry-**_

Le professeur Rogue observait avec une satisfaction certaine la touffe de cheveux noirs survolant un parchemin. Son propriétaire était en train d'écrire studieusement depuis maintenant un moment. Donner, et surveiller, la première heure de colle de la maison Griffondor de l'année lui procurait toujours un plaisir intense. Mais cette année, il appréciait autant plus de pouvoir l'assigner à la petite-peste-qui-avait-vécu. Savoir que lui, le vampire chauve-souris maléfique des donjons de Poudlard, était responsable de la première vraie punition du petit monstre à Poudlard allait le mettre de bonne humeur pour les jours à venir. Il s'adonnerait peut-être même à sourire, malgré la probabilité de déclencher des crises cardiaques chez les Griffondor par cette simple action.

Minerva McGonagall avait été si prévisible, en protestant qu'assigner une heure de colle la première semaine d'école était bien trop sévère de la part d'un enseignant, en particulier une fois avoir été mise au courant par ces petits rapporteurs de lionceaux qu'Harry ne l'avait méritée en rien.

Mais Dumbledore, tout en lançant un regarda indescriptible à Séverus, avait simplement répondu : « Je suis convaincu que Séverus n'abuserait jamais le système des sanctions de l'école. » Minerva n'avait pas ajouté un mot, mais Séverus avait bien compris le double sens derrière ces paroles et sa menace cachée.

C'était tellement typique du vieux fou, d'accorder des faveurs à Potter le morveux… de prendre systématiquement son parti contre celui de Séverus. Ça allait vraiment être sept longues années si cela se passait toujours de la sorte… Mais bien sûr, pensa Séverus en grinçant des dents, il n'y avait rien de bien nouveau dans le favoritisme des Potter par rapports Rogue. Mais peut-être que s'il terrifiant l'enfant gâté dès le début, ce Potter là le laisserait tranquille un moment. Juste parce que Séverus avait juré de protéger le petit oursin, cela ne l'obligeait pas à être aimable avec lui, ou encore pire, à l'apprécier.

Séverus se concentra à nouveau sur sa pile de copies à corriger. Voyons-voir ce que le garçon à réussit à faire, pensa-t-il. Par chance peut-être avait-il hérité de l'esprit fin de sa mère…

 _ **-Une famille pour Harry-**_

Harry soupira, gesticulant sur la chaise en bois si dure qu'il occupait, en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Etait-il possible que le professeur ait enchanté sa chaise pour être encore plus inconfortable qu'à l'accoutumée ? Non, en vérité, Harry n'avait pas pu s'asseoir depuis la rentrée sans éprouver une douleur intense… depuis le « cadeau de départ » d'oncle Vernon. Rempli de menaces sur ce qui arrivait aux monstres qui se plaignaient de leur famille, la correction qu'il avait reçu lui avait laissé des plaies ouvertes, et cette heure de colle se déroulait à la fin d'une très longue journée passée des heures assis.

Au moins dans certaines classes – les potions par exemple – les élèves étaient debout une bonne partie du temps, les profs les faisaient se rassembler pour une démonstration générale ou des travaux pratiques. Mais ce soir, quand il était arrivé dans les donjons, le professeur Rogue lui avait juste montré un bureau avec un parchemin et une plume prêts à utiliser, avant de lui assigner sur un ton solennel de commencer à copier les lignes inscrites au tableau. Si Harry n'arrivait pas à en faire 400 avant la fin de la séance, il gagnerait une autre heure de colle, l'avait menacé Rogue. Alors Harry s'était mis au travail après s'être assis en vitesse (aïe !). À présent, deux heures après son arriver, la douleur qu'il ressentait commençait à être insoutenable… Harry se mit à gesticuler, alternant son poids d'une fesse à l'autre en essayant de ne pas montrer sa gêne au professeur.

Harry ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Ron s'était indigné de la sorte face à cette punition non méritée. Après tout, le professeur n'avait rien fait d'inhabituel… Harry était habitué à ce que l'on s'en prenne à lui impunément à l'école. Tante Pétunia se faisait même un plaisir de ternir sa réputation auprès des enseignants à chaque début d'année : c'était un enfant difficile à gérer, sournois, qui aimait se plaindre de tout et de rien et mentir dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Après cette première rencontre parent-profs, tout le monde se méfiait de lui, sans exception. Si on ajoutait le plaisir sadique que prenait Dudley à l'accuser de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, Harry était toujours l'enfant le plus surveillé et dont on se méfiait le plus après seulement quelques semaines d'école. Il y était tellement habitué, en vérité, qu'il n'y faisait presque plus attention. Il avait été plus surpris que Rogue soit le seul professeur à agir normalement – pour l'instant.

 _ **-Une famille pour Harry-**_

Séverus frappa du poing sur son bureau en finissant de lire le devoir de Harry. Un elfe de maison aurait fait un meilleur travail, et même le rat de Wesley aurait écrit plus lisiblement. Une telle inaptitude n'était pas concevable ! La petite menace avait dû faire exprès de lui rendre un travail exécrable pour montrer à quel point il haïssait ce cours… et son professeur.

Séverus se força à se clamer. Juste parce que la menace était une copie miniature de James Potter et agissait tout comme feu son père, ça ne voulait pas dire que… oh la barbe ! Bien sûr que si… Le petit clone de son ennemi juré allait tout faire pour lui pourrir la vie. La seule différence était que Séverus pouvait à présent se protéger. Il n'était plus le pauvre élève solitaire à qui on pouvait chercher des noises si facilement. Cette génération de Potter allait vite apprendre à quel point la vengeance pouvait être bonne pour un Serpentar patient. Dumbledore ne pourrait pas toujours protéger le garçon contre son autorité, en particulier s'il souhaitait toujours que Séverus espionne dans le futur. Après tout, publiquement, il était supposé haïr le Survivant…. Si Dumbledore protestait quant à son comportement, Séverus pourrait toujours plaider d'avoir joué son rôle d'espion un peu trop efficacement.

Séverus se mit à regarder le garçon d'un œil noir en se demandant ce qui se passait dans la tête la petite menace. Son père ou son parrain seraient déjà en train de compléter une revanche maléfique… Alors qu'il l'observait, le garçon continuait à gesticuler sans cesse en grimaçant. Oh ! Ça y était… Potter était apparemment en train d'organiser un plan sournois au lieu de se concentrer sur les lignes qu'il devait écrire. Puisqu'il était puni pour avoir trop parlé pendant la classe et ne pas lui avoir payé attention – il gesticulait sans cesse pendant la classe également – il devait être une petite menace têtue qui refusait d'apprendre ses leçons, c'était assuré.

 _ **-Une famille pour Harry-**_

Harry s'arrêta pour compter ses lignes : à peine 150 ! C'était à cause de cette satanée plume ! Même après avoir demandé à Ron de lui montrer comment s'en servir, il n'arrivait pas à écrire correctement avec. Si seulement il avait eu le droit d'utiliser un stylo bille, ou même un crayon, ou un stylo plume,… mais non, ici on n'avait droit qu'aux plumes et aux encriers et aux parchemins, et les nés-Moldu, ou élevés-Moldu, n'avaient qu'à s'adapter… Harry soupira une fois de plus et essaya de mettre tout son poids sur ses avant-bras pour épargner son postérieur quelques minutes. S'il pouvait juste rester debout un moment,… peut-être pourrait-il demander au professeur s'il pouvait finir la punition debout ? Mais il voudrait sûrement savoir pourquoi, et Harry n'avait aucune intention de l'en informer. Alors il attendit un moment supplémentaire pas tout à fait assis pour avoir moins mal.

« Pourquoi donc n'écrivez-vous pas ? » tonna une voix grave dans son oreille.

Harry sursauta en laissant échapper un cri de surprise. Il retomba sur sa chaise et se mordit la lèvre afin de ne pas crier à cause de la douleur intense qu'il ressentit à cette action.

 _ **-Une famille pour Harry-**_

Séverus surgit directement derrière l'épaule du garçon, enchanté d'avoir réussit à le surprendre de la sorte. Il avait cru que le garçon rêvait tout debout, mais il n'avait pas pensé le faire sursauter… Des yeux verts effrayés se posèrent sur les siens avant de retourner sur le parchemin. Et tant mieux ! La dernière chose dont Séverus avait besoin était un rappel flagrant que le garçon était également le fils de sa chère Lily. C'était bien mieux qu'il garde cette habitude irrespectueuse de regarder intensément le sol comme si les autres personnes en sa compagnie étaient en dessous de lui. Comme ça, il ressemblait beaucoup plus à feu son père et c'était beaucoup plus facile de le haïr.

« Qu'est-ce donc que ceci ? » demanda Séverus d'une voix glaciale en tenant son devoir entre deux doigts, comme s'il était dégoûté à l'idée même de le toucher.

« C'est… mon devoir, m'sieur » répondit Harry en essayant de ne pas bredouiller.

Harry était extrêmement nerveux quand les gens le surprenaient en apparaissant derrière lui. Oncle Vernon n'était pas capable de le faire souvent, grand merci, mais Dudley était assez agile malgré son surpoids flagrant. Il essaya de ne pas se mettre à trembler alors que le professeur avançait vers lui pour lui montrer le fameux parchemin. Il était couvert de pates de mouche à l'encre rouge vif.

« Imaginez-vous que j'arriverais à lire ce torchon avec une écriture aussi illisible ? » cracha Séverus.

« Ben, vous avez mis des commentaires… » répondit Harry avec beaucoup d'hésitation, sursautant presque quand Séverus posa brutalement le parchemin sur la table.

« Je ne tolèrerai aucune insolence de votre part, Potter ! » menaça Séverus dans un sifflement alors que Harry se recroquevillait de peur.

Quand oncle Vernon prenait ce ton, c'était sûr que quelque chose de très mauvais et douloureux, pour Harry, allait arriver.

 _ **-Une famille pour Harry-**_

Séverus se força à prendre une grande respiration pour se calmer. Il avait redouté le jour où il aurait le fils de James Potter en classe pendant des années. Sachant qu'il devrait lui enseigner sa passion tout comme aux autres petits imbéciles illettrés. Redoutant qu'il soit la copie conforme de feu son père. Et le voici enfin, exactement comme il l'avait prédit :

pas d'excuses pour son comportement déplorable

pas de regrets concernant son écriture illisible

juste des répliques impertinentes et une fuite évidente dès que le « sale Serpentar » s'approchait de trop près.

Séverus se sentit près à craquer et se distraie en étudiant le parchemin contenant la punition qu'il lui avait donné. Ceci fut presque suffisant pour faire déborder le vase, son envie d'étrangler le gamin montant à des sommets jusque là inaccessibles !

Séverus avait écrit clairement « Je dois bien me comporter en salle de classe » sur le tableau noir pour que Potter puisse le recopier. Et voilà que cet abominable rejeton avait écrit « Je dois faire plus attention en m'asseyant en classe. » Non pas une fois, ce qu'il aurait pu ignorer, mais 150 fois ! Il avait fait exprès de le défier en refusant de faire le travail demandé… quelle effronterie !

Séverus ne s'était jamais retrouvé face à un tel manque de respect pour son autorité de toute sa carrière, même pas de la part des jumeaux Wesley ! Potter n'essayait même pas de cacher son dégoût pour son professeur. En plus, les lignes étaient toutes tâchées et raturées, comme le devoir qu'il venait de corriger, absolument inacceptable. Et le rejeton était couvert d'encre lui aussi. Qu'était-ce donc cette folie ? Essayait-il de faire une farce à son dépend ? Personne ne pouvait se couvrir d'encre de la sorte par accident, c'était évident !

Séverus était persuadé que s'il s'aventurait à demander ce qu'il en était Potter protesterait innocemment que la qualité de sa plume était inférieure. Eh bien, il pouvait au moins éviter cette réplique faiblarde. Tournant les talons, il marcha à grandes enjambées vers le tableau. Il était sûr d'avoir une _plume sans-tâches_ dans son débarras, abandonnée là par un né-Moldu il y a quelques années. S'il pouvait seulement mettre la main dessus…

 _ **-Une famille pour Harry-**_

Harry regarda le professeur s'éloigner avec le cœur lourd. Pourquoi le professeur était-il donc partit de la sorte ? Qu'avait-il bien pu oublier ? Et qu'allait-il donc chercher ? Il avait l'air vraiment mécontent du travail de Harry, que cela soit les lignes ou le devoir, mais Harry ne savait pas comment il aurait pu faire mieux…

Il avait pourtant fait de son mieux… aussi loin du tableau, au fond de la classe, il ne voyait pas plus qu'une grosse tâche noire avec des petits points blancs. Les lunettes que tante Pétunia avait récupéré pour lui au secours catholique étaient mieux que rien, mais ne lui permettaient pas de voir à plus d'un mètre ou deux. S'était-il trompé sur la ligne à copier ? Normalement, en classe, Ron s'assurait de lui dire quand il se trompait, mais ce soir, en heure de colle, Harry n'avait pas osé demander. L'expression sombre du professeur n'avait pas invitée aux confidences et Harry s'était vite mis au travail au lieu de demander à se rapprocher du tableau.

Harry aurait vraiment aimé avoir pu demander à Ron au préalable si les enseignants avaient le droit de frapper les élèves à Poudlard. Lui il devrait le savoir, vu que ses grand frères étaient tous passés par cette école. À Little Wingings, les professeurs ne l'avaient jamais touché, mais c'était peut-être parce qu'ils savaient bien qu'en rentrant à la maison avec ne serait-ce qu'un mot sur le cahier de liaison, les Dursley s'assureraient qu'il ait compris la leçon, douloureusement. En vérité, la plupart du temps ça avait été de la faute de Dudley, mais il n'était pas à Poudlard alors ça ferait ça comme soucis en moins ! Il semblait que Harry avait cependant réussit à faire des bêtises tout seul, bien qu'il ne comprenne toujours pas ce dont il retournait, ni pourquoi le maître des potions semblait tant le haïr. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas pu répondre à ses questions, mais les autres non plus – enfin à part Hermione.

 _ **-Une famille pour Harry-**_

Un bruit sourd provenant du fond de la pièce le fit se redresser et essayer de discerner ce que le professeur pouvait bien faire. Il prenait quelque chose.

Oh non ! s'exclama Harry en réalisant ce qu'il tenait dans la main : une cane !

Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre la chamade. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu faire pour mériter la cane ? Si c'était le sort réservé aux élèves qui écrivaient mal, que faisaient-ils donc pour les grosses bêtises ?

Malgré lui, Harry se retrouva debout, à s'éloigner du bureau en gémissant piteusement. Il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être battu, avec une cane, aussi peu de temps après qu'oncle Vernon n'ait utilisé sa ceinture sur son dos et son postérieur ! Il ne serait pas capable de rester silencieux, et s'il criait, ça serait presque aussi mal que de se plaindre. Il ne devait pas se plaindre, ça faisait partie des règles, tout comme se tenir tranquille et dire merci après… si on désobéissait c'était encore pire après… Mais Harry savait pertinemment qu'il ne serait pas capable de rester en place et de se taire, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde.

« S'il vous plait, …. Non… s'il vous plait » chuchota-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Il avait tellement peur que ses pas l'emmenèrent vers la porte et ses doigts agrippèrent la poignée en essayant de l'ouvrir.

 _ **-Une famille pour Harry-**_

Séverus se releva en entendant du bruit provenir de la petite peste. Il n'avait réussit à mettre la main que sur un mélangeur à potions, offert à une conférence ou un autre… Fait de bois d'ébène vernis à la main, il était très joli mais peu efficace comparé au cuivre. Ce n'était donc pas surprenant qu'il l'ait fourré dans sa réserve sans même l'utiliser une fois dans l'une de ses concoctions ! Après tout, il n'aurait plus manqué qu'il l'utilise dans une potion corrosive et le ruine pour toujours… Il aurait pu jurer avoir mis la plume à cet endroit précis, mais le bébé Griffon n'allait apparemment pas lui laisser le temps de le trouver. Qu'avait donc inventé le petit morveux à présent ?

Ha ! Il essayait donc de prendre la poudre d'escampette… il avait abandonné ses lignes à recopier et s'accrochait frénétiquement à la poignée de la porte. Quel enfant stupide ! Imaginait-il être le premier à essayer de partir avant l'heure ? Potter était de toute évidence aussi dissipé que les jumeaux Wesley. Mais s'il lui faillait le coller sur sa chaise avec un sort collant pour le faire tenir en place, il était tombé sur la personne idéale.

 _ **-Une famille pour Harry-**_

« Non, s'il vous plait… non, oh non » gémit Harry, paniquant de plus en plus alors que le professeur s'approchait de lui. « S'il vous plait, je serai sage, non… » continua-t-il jusqu'à ce que la main du professeur tombe sur ses épaules doucement mais fermement.

La douleur soudaine lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Cela lui permit de se concentrer et la terreur qui le possédait se dissipa peu à peu. C'était l'attente du châtiment le pire en fait, une fois que les coups commençaient à tomber, Harry savait à quoi s'attendre.

Le professeur le toisa d'un œil noir. Potter avait clairement oublié, ou ignoré, les règles définies par sa directrice de maison et Dumbledore : les élèves n'étaient autorisés à partir qu'après y avoir été invités. S'ils désobéissaient, une heure de colle supplémentaire serait allouée.

« Tu as oublié les règles, gamin ? » cracha le professeur méchamment.

Harry tressaillit. Oncle Vernon aimait bien qu'il lui récite les règles… Et Harry avait juste démontré tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire… il avait gémit piteusement, s'était plaint à plusieurs reprises, avait essayé de s'enfuir… C'était comme s'il avait défié le professeur en soutenant que la punition était injuste… Harry savait ce qui l'attendait, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher, alors il prit une grande respiration et commença à réciter… « Il ne faut pas… »

BHAM !

 _ **-Une famille pour Harry-**_

« Tu as oublié les règles, gamin ? » cracha Séverus méchamment.

Séverus toisa le petit vaurien avec mépris. Potter avait laissé tomber sa tentative futile d'évasion et se tenait immobile, en regardant ses baskets, cherchant surement la prochaine bêtise à faire. Séverus s'avança pour le reconduire à son bureau d'une main ferme quand il se mit à dire quelque chose.

« Tu feras pas… »

BHAM !

Ce début de phrase, _tu ne feras pas long feu, Servilus_ , préférée de son père, rendit Séverus rouge de colère.

Comment osait-il ? Comment cet arrogant, gâté pourris, égoïste petit démon osait-il employer cette menace ? La peste n'eut même pas le temps de finir son insulte avant que la main de Séverus n'atteigne son visage. Le petit prit la main en pleine figure, ce qui fit voler ses lunettes et le fit décoller de quelques centimètres. Il atterrit tête la première sur le mur en pierre avant de tomber à genou. Ses lunettes, fissurées lors de l'impact, ne tenaient plus que par une oreille tandis que le crâne de l'enfant commençait à saigner, une grosse bosse gonflant à vue d'œil.

Séverus s'immobilisa, incrédule.

 _Mort !_

Il venait de signer son arrêt de mort ! Qui se préoccupait de Voldemort à présent ? La menace du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était qu'un enfantillage par rapport à la réaction qu'allait avoir Albus Dumbledore. Le méchant espion des donjons venait de frapper le roi des Griffondor… Dumbledore allait le mettre en charpie !

Oh non, se reprit-il immédiatement. Dumbledore ne ferait que le licencier et le virer de l'ordre du Phénix. C'est Minerva qui allait le tuer, lentement et douloureusement… toute la furie qu'il avait pu ressentir s'était envolée à l'instant où la tête du garçon s'était écrasée sur le mur. En vérité, s'était arrivé bien avant, quand Séverus s'était retrouvé face à face aux yeux effrayés de Lily.

 _ **-Une famille pour Harry-**_

Des étoiles noires se baladaient devant les yeux de Harry. Il lui fallut un moment pour que sa vue revienne à la normale et qu'il se sente la force de se relever. Il déposa délicatement ce qui restait de ses lunettes sur le bureau et essaya d'étancher discrètement le sang qui dégoulinait de sa tempe en continu. Sa joue et sa mâchoire lui rappelaient douloureusement la dernière action du professeur et il avait dû se mordre la langue par la même occasion. Il pouvait également sentir une bosse gigantesque se former sur son crâne, là où il avait percuté le mur en pierre.

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en essayant de ne pas pleurer.

C'était une autre règle à suivre.

Il n'aurait pas dû se laisser surprendre de la sorte. Juste parce qu'oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia le laissaient finir de parler avant de le punir, cela n'en faisait pas une règle universelle, la preuve… et puis tante Pétunia le faisait aussi dès fois : elle posait une question et puis utilisait la poêle à frire avant qu'il n'ait finit d'y répondre. Donc il aurait dû s'y préparer et essayer de rester en place au lieu de s'envoler comme un poids plume… au moins, il était à peu près sûr d'avoir évité une concussion en faveur d'une grosse bosse.

Le professeur se dirigeait à nouveau vers le tableau, très certainement afin d'y récupérer la cane…

Harry le suivit en essayant de ne pas trébucher. Entre ses anciennes blessures et le coup récent à la tête, il fut surpris d'arriver à marcher droit jusqu'à son espace de travail. Une fois arrivé il commença à se déshabiller. Peut-être que s'il se mettait en place rapidement et sans protester, le professeur serait moins dur avec lui.

 _ **-Une famille pour Harry-**_

Séverus tituba en rejoignant son bureau. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Comment avait-il pu agir de la sorte ? Avec cet acte isolé, complètement irréfléchi et impardonnable, il venait de détruire la vie relativement confortable qu'il avait construite ces dix dernières années. Et il ne pouvait offrir aucune explication qui puisse amadouer Albus face à cette brutalité.

Séverus était le maître des Potions au sang froid, l'homme qui ne perdait jamais le contrôle, peu importe l'infraction perpétuée par ses petits ânes d'élèves. Cela faisait des années qu'il gardait son calme face aux excentricités des élèves, y compris les jumeaux Wesley, quelque soient leurs provocations. Personne ne croirait que Potter, lors de sa toute première heure de colle en plus, ait pu faire quoi que ce soit qu'il ait mérité une telle brutalité. Même le plus niais des Pouffesouffle en déduirait que Séverus avait simplement choisit de s'en prendre au gamin comme ceux qui le considéraient encore un Mangemort le pensaient. En plus, au vue de sa victime, il était persuadé que la longue protection d'Albus Dumbledore allait prendre fin abruptement… et douloureusement !

Peut-être que s'il s'était contenté de donner une tape sur l'arrière train du garçon il aurait encore pu s'en sortir. Mais laisser l'empreinte de sa main sur le visage du garnement, sans parler de la collision avec le mur, était une chose qu'Albus ne pourrait excuser. En vérité, Séverus ne pouvait pas l'excuser plus facilement.

Peu importe à quel point il avait haït Potter sénior, ils étaient du même âge lors de leurs différends. Ils s'étaient insultés, bagarrés, lancés des sorts pendant des années, mais ils étaient toujours à force égale. Potter n'avait même pas demandé de l'aide aux autres Maraudeurs très souvent, préférant se battre à un contre un. Aujourd'hui, Séverus avait giflé un Potter sans défense, leur différence de taille flagrante. Soudainement, la vérité éclata aux yeux de Séverus : Harry n'était pas son père, ce n'était qu'un petit garçon qui venait d'être brutalement agressé par un adulte deux fois plus grand que lui.

Peu importe ce que la petite menace avait pu dire, c'était lui l'adulte raisonnable. Il était supposé rester calme face à la situation malgré les colères et caprices des élèves, et leurs provocations. Malgré les années d'entraînement qu'il avait accumulé, et les jumeaux Wesley, il avait suffit d'un seul mot pour que Séverus perde la raison et agisse brutalement. D'ailleurs où avait-il donc pu apprendre cet infâme épithète ?

Franchement traumatisé, Séverus n'avait pas vraiment encore repris ses esprits, mais il commençait à apercevoir un problème crucial dans ses déductions : quiconque ayant pu partager les aventures des Maraudeurs et leurs conflits avec le professeur était soit trois pieds sous terre, soit emprisonné bien avant d'avoir pu les confier… Il pourrait au moins répondre à cette question avant de laisser l'enfant aller pleurnicher au près de Dumbledore.

Se tournant vers le garçon, il faillit s'évanouir en découvrant la position que celui-ci avait pris : Potter avait enlevé ses robes et était courbé par dessus une chaise, attendant tranquillement qu'on le frappe à nouveau.

« Quoi ? Mais que… ? » bredouilla Séverus alors que son cœur battait la chamade.

La vision de Voldemort sortant d'un chaudron en chantant des poèmes langoureux aurait été moins traumatique pour le maitre des Potions. Qu'était donc en train de faire le petit Potter sacrebleu ! Comment se faisait-il que l'enfant chéri du monde des sorciers, l'enfant-qui-vécu, connaisse cette position et s'attende à être battu avec autant d'aisance ?

L'enfant murmurait quelque chose… Séverus s'avança précautionneusement pour mieux écouter.

« Que dites-vous Potter ? » demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

 _ **-Une famille pour Harry-**_

« Les règles » répondit Harry promptement, en espérant que le professeur veuille bien commencer à le punir. Il resta immobile, en se demandant s'il pouvait finir d'énoncer les règles. « Être serviable, pas de gémissement, ni d'excuses. Il ne faut pas pleurer, ou s'enfuir, ou évader les coups. » dit-il d'une traite. Aucun coup n'était tombé, c'était un bon signe non ? Peut-être pouvait-il essayer de s'excuser… « J'suis vraiment désolé. Je recommencerai pas, promis. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai essayé de partir… Je m'attendais pas à la cane, c'est tout. Mais j'suis désolé. Je serai sage, promis… »

Harry se tut un moment, attendant avec appréhension la suite des évènements. Comment se faisait-il que le professeur n'ait pas commencé à le discipliner ? Qu'avait-il encore fait de travers ?

 _ **-Une famille pour Harry-**_

Pendant ce temps, Séverus regardait dans toutes les directions en quête de quelque chose qui puisse ressembler à une cane dans l'esprit de l'enfant. Mais que pouvait… oh, serait-ce le mélangeur à potions qu'il avait à la main ? Certes il pouvait ressembler à une cane, mais de très loin alors… Et ça n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi l'enfant s'attendait à ce qu'un tel objet soit utilisé à Poudlard ! Encore moins sur lui !

Le professeur réalisa alors, tout penaud, qu'il avait extrapolé les paroles du gamin. Harry n'avait nullement utilisé cette phrase horrible qui le hantait, mais avait tenté de réciter ces règles lourdes de sens. D'où sortaient-elles donc d'ailleurs ces satanés règles ?

« Qui vous a appris ces règles ? » demanda-t-il sèchement alors qu'il commençait à en soupçonner la provenance.

« C'est mon oncle, m'sieur » répondit Harry, trop terrifié par ce qui allait suivre pour penser à mentir. Les avait-il mal récité ? Ou les habitants de Poudlard en avaient peut-être des différentes… Oh non ! C'était sûrement ça… Il avait été stupide de penser que les règles seraient les mêmes que chez lui. « J'suis désolé, m'sieur. » annonça-t-il rapidement en déglutissant bruyamment. « Je ne savais pas que les règles étaient différentes ici. Mais si vous me les apprenez, j'les oublierai pas c'est promis ! »

Il essaya de se retourner pour montrer au professeur à quel point il était sincère mais ce mouvement le fit se mordre les lèvres de douleur en échappant un petit cri.

« Potter » lança le professeur d'une voix chevrotante « veuillez relever votre T-shirt et baisser votre pantalon. »

Harry ferma les yeux de désespoir. Il avait bien espéré y échapper, mais non il aurait droit à la cane, et sans la protection de ses vêtements en plus… il savait qu'il devrait se dépêcher d'obéir, ne pas traîner surtout… Il s'exécuta en essayant de ne pas crier quand sa culotte frotta contre sas blessures et se remit en position, attendant son châtiment avec appréhension.

Séverus resta immobile à fixer les écorchures et traces de ceinture tellement visibles sur l'arrière train et le dos du garçon pendant quelques minutes, éberlué. Il sentait la colère monter en lui encore une fois, une colère insidieuse et très dangereuse pour sa future victime. Mais cette fois ci, elle n'était aucunement dirigée vers le petit oursin qui se tenait devant lui, oh non ! Il ressentait une envie de le protéger à tout prix en fait. C'était évident que ce trainement infâme du petit était récurrent et non un incident isolé au vue de sa familiarité avec la procédure. Il n'avait même pas hésité à enlever ses vêtements quand il lui avait ordonné, et s'attendait clairement à être battu avec cette « cane » dont il n'arrêtait pas de parler. Comment avait-il fait d'ailleurs pour rester assis aussi longtemps avec de telles blessures… oh ! ça expliquait qu'il ait tant la bougeotte en classe…

D'un coup de baguette, le petit Potter se retrouva habillé. Celui-ci se redressa un peu, interloqué, sans oser se redresser complètement.

« Relevez-vous Potter » grogna Séverus dans sa direction.

Qu'était-il donc supposé faire à présent ? Un scandale de cette magnitude allait bouleverser le monde des Sorciers jusqu'à ses fondations !

Harry se redressa lentement en se demandant bien ce qui se passait. Sa blessure au front ne saignait plus et il se mordit la lèvre avec appréhension en espérant que le professeur n'allait pas commencer par le frapper à la tête avant d'utiliser sa cane…

« Asseyez-vous donc, Potter » ordonna Séverus, ce qui fit sursauter Harry et se mordre la lèvre un peu plus fort à l'idée de la douleur qui l'attendait par ce simple geste. Le professeur changea soudainement d'avis et se reprit : « Non, attendez ! Restez juste debout ! Et regardez moi, dans les yeux ! »

Harry n'était pas sûr de l'avoir bien compris : le regarder dans les yeux ? pendant qu'il le disciplinait ? Mais le professeur avait l'air suffisamment en colère, pas la peine de le contrarier un peu plus en désobéissant encore une fois. Harry leva donc la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec le professeur.

Séverus pensa un instant à utiliser la Légilimencie, mais Dumbledore en aurait certainement une attaque s'il le faisait. Et puis il n'avait pas vu l'enfant mentir jusqu'à présent alors ce n'était peut-être pas nécessaire.

« Je vois que votre oncle et votre tante sont… strictes avec vous, Potter. » commença-t-il.

Harry ne savait pas trop que répondre. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas parler de ses punitions en temps normal, mais le professeur avait un comportement très similaire à celui de son oncle alors peut-être qu'il avait le droit ?

« Oui m'sieur » répondit-il finalement, « ils veulent s'assurer que je sais ce que je leur dois. »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Eh ben, comme de m'avoir recueillit chez eux quand mes parents sont morts. Et me donner un chez-moi au lieu de m'envoyer à l'orphelinat… ces choses là quoi. Alors quand je suis pas obéissant » - ou quand des choses monstrueuses arrivent – « ils s'assurent que je comprenne que c'est pas bien. »

« Et qu'avez-vous fait pour mériter ce dernier rappel ? » demanda le professeur, le ton verdâtre.

Harry bougea d'un pied à l'autre, penaud. « J'ai dit que j'avais hâte d'aller à Poudlard. C'était très égoïste de ma part ! Oncle Vernon a dit qu'il s'assurerait que je me souvienne d'où je viens et de ce que je suis » - un petit monstre – « et que je ne devais pas m'exciter comme ça pour rien ! »

Oh les salopards ! Séverus était prêt à apparaître sur le champ à Privet Drive pour tuer des Moldus sadiques et sataniques. Seuls l'impossibilité de cette action causée par les puissantes protections du château et le fait que l'enfant ait besoin de lui dès à présent le firent tenir en place.

« Et qu'en est-il de vos pates de mouche ? Un poignet cassé peut-être… » la question pleine de sarcasme était à peine sortie de sa bouche qu'il la regrettait déjà. Il aurait du lancer un sortilège de scanner médical avant toute chose, et si c'était réellement le cas ?

« Euh, non j'pense pas m'sieur… » répondit Harry très sérieusement.

Il se demandait vraiment quand les questions seraient remplacées par des coups à tout va… En attendant il valait mieux répondre aussi honnêtement que possible. Il était vraiment déboussolé, et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui faudrait répondre pour faire plaisir au professeur. Alors il décida juste de dire la vérité.

« Je sais pas bien écrire avec une plume… j'en avais jamais vu avant de venir ici… »

« Et votre Maison ne vous a pas appris comment faire ? » demanda Séverus en fronçant les sourcils.

Il aurait fait pleurer ses préfets Serpentar toutes les larmes de leurs corps s'ils avaient osé ne pas aider les premières années à s'acclimater correctement. Bon c'est vrai que les Nés-Moldu ou Élevés-Moldu se faisaient rares dans sa maison ces derniers temps mais il y en avait toujours un ou deux.

Le gamin avait l'air encore plus perdu que tout à l'heure. Séverus leva les yeux au ciel : quel bel exemple de Griffondorerie ! Courageux et braves avant tout, mais avec l'esprit d'un ver de terre. Même pas capable de s'assurer que leurs camarades aient le matériel et le savoir nécessaire pour bien commencer l'année…

« Et vos lignes… expliquez-moi donc ce qui s'est passé avec ça… » enchaîna-t-il plus gentiment.

« Euh, j'ai pas fait comme il faut ? » demanda la petite menace avec hésitation, se mordillant la lèvre avec entrain. Quel idiot ! bien sûr qu'il s'était trompé sinon le professeur n'aurait pas posé la question… « Euh, j'suis désolé… J'vois pas bien le tableau d'aussi loin alors… »

« Quel est le problème avec vos lunettes ? » demanda Séverus avant de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant l'état abominable dans lequel il les avait mise lors de l _'incident_. Murmurant un _reparo_ , il redonna les lunettes à son propriétaire, dans un état beaucoup plus présentable.

Potter les remit sur son nez et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en regardant le tableau avant de devenir livide. « Oh non ! J'avais pas vu, M'sieur, j'suis désolé… Je vais tout recommencer, tout de suite… »

Séverus l'arrêta immédiatement avec impatience. « Et pourquoi donc grimacez-vous de la sorte ? Ne me dites pas que vous ne pouvez pas voir le tableau à cette distance, même avec vos lunettes ? »

Harry fit non de la tête en déclarant tristement : « J'ai vraiment une mauvaise vue, m'sieur. »

Par la barbe de Merlin !

Si Voldemort allait à la rencontre de Potter dans la rue, celui-ci lui taperait sûrement sur l'épaule pour lui demander si c'était vraiment lui ! Même à dix mètres, il ne serait sûrement pas capable de le reconnaître, encore moins de le combattre… impensable !

« Quand avez-vous fait examiner vos yeux pour la dernière fois ? »

« Examiner ? chez un docteur ? mais je suis pas malade, m'sieur… »

« Petit idiot ! Vos lunettes… A quand remonte votre dernière prescription ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Peut-être était-ce un truc de magiciens ? « Je crois pas qu'on l'ait jamais fait. Peut-être que ça n'existe pas chez les Moldu ? »

Séverus se retint de lever les yeux au ciel à nouveau. S'il n'était pas persuadé du contraire, on aurait dit que le petit oursin se moquait de lui. « Ne soyez pas ridicule voyons ! Quand avez-vous eu cette paire de lunette alors ? »

« Euh, il y a deux ans je crois… Mes anciennes lunettes étaient trop petites, et à l'école ils ont râlé, alors tante Pétunia est revenue à la maison avec celles-ci. »

Le visage de Séverus s'assombrit encore un peu plus, ce qui ne fit qu'inquiéter Harry de plus belle. Tout ce qu'il faisait ou disait semblait mettre le professeur un peu plus en colère. Peut-être allait-il renvoyer Harry d'où il venait pour ne plus avoir à s'occuper de lui ? Mais non, seul le directeur était capable d'expulser les élèves, surement ?

Comme si Séverus pouvait lire les pensées de Harry, celui-ci se retourna abruptement pour annoncer « Venez avec moi Potter, nous allons voir le directeur. »

Harry laissa échapper un cri d'effroi. « Mais M'sieur… s'il vous plait… je serai gentil, et obéissant… ne m'emmenez pas… »

Le professeur ne fit que murmurer quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de l'attraper par les épaules et de le faire marcher à ses côtés.

 _ **-Une famille pour Harry-**_

« S'il vous plait, Monsieur, ne me renvoyez pas chez les Dursley… je veux rester ici ! S'il vous plait, laissez-moi rester, ne m'renvoyez pas… » supplia Harry pendant tout le chemin menant au bureau du directeur, mais Séverus ne le regarda même pas une fois. Il ne fit que marcher en dirigeant Harry par les épaules, ne s'arrêtant que pour donner le mot de passe à la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau.

Harry se tut quand ils approchèrent de la porte de Dumbledore, convaincu que ses efforts furent en vain. Pendant ce temps, Séverus essayait de ne pas succomber à la peur qui semblait le prendre d'assaut. L'entrevue à venir serait certainement on ne peut plus désagréable, mais il se devait de la conduire, pour Harry.

Se préparant à entrer, il jeta un regard fautif en direction du petit oursin en question. À présent qu'il voyait Harry et non plus le portrait craché de James, il se demandait vraiment comment il avait pu confondre l'intimidation qui rayonnait du garçon avec de l'arrogance, ou être aussi aveugle aux signes de douleur et de fatigue à présent si évidents à ses yeux.

« Albus » dit-il, en entrant en trombe dans le bureau sans laisser le temps au vieux magicien de lui offrir l'un de ses satanés sorbets-citrons. « Il faut absolument que vous convoquiez Poppy et Minerva sur le champ ! »

Bien que clairement surpris par cette demande, Dumbledore se dépêcha d'aller à sa cheminée pour contacter les deux femmes en question. C'est seulement une fois cette tâche accomplie qu'il vit Harry de près, pour la première fois : une trace rouge-vif, emprunte de la main de Séverus, ne pouvait qu'être remarquée par tout un chacun. Cela lui fit perdre son air bon enfant.

« Harry » dit-il très gentiment, « que t'est-il arrivé, mon garçon ? »

Oups, pensa Séverus. Il aurait vraiment dû s'occuper de soigner le garçon, au moins un peu, avant de débouler ainsi chez son patron et mentor… Il avait été si outré en apprenant le traitement accordé à Potter par ses gardiens actuels qu'il en avait presque oublié son propre geste impardonnable envers l'enfant. Il savait qu'Albus finirait par tout savoir de toute façon mais il aurait été plus sage, beaucoup plus sage en fait, d'effacer les traces de sang visibles avant de le lui présenter ainsi !

Harry jeta le coup d'œil plein d'appréhension vers le professeur et Dumbledore en perdit définitivement le sourire. Séverus respira bruyamment, pris de panique en apercevant le visage de Dumbledore s'assombrir plus que jamais. Il était facile d'oublier la force et la puissance qui se cachait derrière ce masque de vieux magicien moitié-Merlin, moitié-père Noël gâtant ses petits-enfants, mais une fois ce masque tourné, un magicien d'une puissance exceptionnel se trouvait à vous toiser avec un regard incandescent de colère.

Avant que le directeur ne puisse dire un mot cependant, Poppy et Minerva arrivèrent dans le bureau par le réseau de cheminette.

« Mais que se passe-t-il donc Albus ? » demanda Minerva avant d'apercevoir Harry. « Mr Potter ?! Il est presque l'heure du couvre-feu, que… MAIS QUE VOUS EST-IL ARRIVE ? »

Poppy avait déjà sa baguette à la main et Séverus dût s'interposer : « Attendez juste un instant » ordonna-t-il, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait qu'une seule chance de s'excuser. S'il n'arrivait pas à les convaincre de sa bonne foi tout de suite, il serait chanceux d'arriver à Azkaban en un seul morceau.

« Allez-y, Séverus » autorisa le directeur sur un ton très peu cordial.

Harry essaya de se faire tout petit, et s'était même arrêté de respirer en se demandant bien comment tout ceci allait se terminer.

« Mr Potter a passé la soirée avec moi, en heure de colle. J'ai découvert certaines choses dont je dois absolument vous entretenir. »

« Et ceci incluse l'origine des blessures que nous venons d'apercevoir ? » demanda Albus d'un air qui aurait rendu Séverus plein de fierté.

Minerva et Poppy, quant à elles, tenaient leurs baguettes bien fermement en main, tout en le dévisageant d'un air noir.

Séverus déglutit, inquiet. « Je suis responsable des blessures de surface » avoua-t-il immédiatement en se dépêchant de continuer par « mais c'est bien le moindre des soucis du garçon ! »

« Vous allez devoir vous expliquer mieux que ça » répondit Dumbledore sur un ton solennel.

 _ **-Une famille pour Harry-**_

Séverus se retourna vers le garçon et réalisa tout à coup que son sujet de conversation ne serait certainement pas bien pris par le garçon en question. Il était vrai qu'il manquait parfois de tact et de compassion, mais il avait géré suffisamment d'enfants victimes d'abus (physiques ou mentaux) pour savoir pertinemment comment il réagirait. Mais bon, il n'était pas à la tête de la maison des Serpentar pour des prunes : « Potter » annonça-t-il doucement, obligeant le garçon effrayé à le regarder dans les yeux, « vous souvenez-vous de ce que vous m'avez demandé en venant ici ? »

Harry acquiesça, s'autorisant presque à retrouver un peu d'espoir.

« Si vous faites ce que je dis, et que vous répondez aux questions de cette assemblée honnêtement et sans rien omettre, alors je vous promets de vous accorder votre souhait. » Les yeux du garçon – enfin ceux de Lily, sacré non de nom – s'écarquillèrent instantanément. « Et votre punition de la soirée arrivera à sa fin. »

Harry ne put empêcher un grand sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Tout en sachant que cela serait certainement un mauvais tour de la part du professeur, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire béatement. Tout à coup, malgré tous ses cris et toutes ses méchancetés à son encontre, Séverus était devenu son professeur préféré. « Ç'est vrai, tu le promets ? » demanda-t-il solennellement.

« Je vous donne même mon serment de Magicien » insista Séverus d'une voix grave.

À ses paroles, tous les occupants de la pièce se turent, reconnaissant la nature solennelle de ces paroles.

« Bon ben d'accord alors » accepta Harry d'un signe de tête.

Il n'était toujours pas certain de ce qui se passait avec ces adultes, mais s'il pouvait éviter d'être expulsé et ne pas recevoir de correction avec la canne, sans compter les tonnes de lignes à faire, c'était une bonne nouvelle.

« Marché conclu » dit Séverus en faisant tournoyer sa baguette, ce qui vêtit abruptement Harry comme un patient d'hôpital. « Retournez-vous » ordonna le professeur.

Avec la main forte du professeur sur son épaule, le guidant, Harry n'avait pas trop le choix et obéit, ce qui le mit de dos aux adultes de la pièce.

En entendant les cris de surprise de ceux-ci, il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus rien sur lui à part cette robe de chambre d'hôpital, qui comme toutes ces consœurs, s'ouvrait grand dans le dos. Il laissa échapper un petit cri d'indignation et essaya d'en attraper les coins pour la refermer. Séverus ne voulut rien entendre et il dut donc continuer à montrer son derrière dénudé au directeur, à la directrice adjointe, et à l'infirmière !

Pour une fois, l'indignation prit le dessus sur sa peur et il jeta un regard noir au professeur en lui ordonnant : « Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Rendez-moi mes vêtements ! »

Séverus l'examina de haut en bas avec un œil rieur avant de faire apparaître une autre robe de chambre dans l'autre sens, et de le couvrir entièrement.

« Je vais devoir parler de vous crument » l'informa le professeur, « souhaitez-vous être présent ou voulez-vous m'attendre dehors ? »

 _ **-Une famille pour Harry-**_

Harry fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant à cette proposition. S'ils allaient parler de lui, pourquoi devrait-il s'absenter ? Il en avait marre que tout le monde parle dans son dos de toute façon, et puis il en avait marre de plein de choses en fait. « Je reste » répondit-il d'une façon éhontée.

Séverus leva un sourcil à sa réponse « Comme vous le souhaiterez » conclut-il avant de se tourner vers les autres. « Il est clair que le garçon souffre d'abus et de négligence à répétition. Il a été frappé de nombreuses fois par son oncle pour avoir exprimé de l'anticipation à l'idée de joindre Poudlard. Je suis certain, considérant sa réaction face à mes propres actions inconsidérées du début de soirée, » ajouta-t-il nerveusement en vérifiant qu'il n'était pas trop près de la baguette de Minerva, « que Potter a été battu fréquemment et sans raison par ses gardiens. Sa vue est abominable, en grande partie car il n'est jamais allé voir un ophtalmologiste. Sa tante a apparemment mis la main sur n'importe quelle paire de lunettes bon marché qu'elle a pu trouver avant de le forcer à les porter. Le garçon ne peut rien distinguer au tableau à partir du troisième rang. Concernant son état physique déroutant, je ne serais pas surpris qu'il ait été affamé et privé de tous confort physique par les Moldu sordides chez qui vous avez trouvé bon de le placer Albus. Je vous fais la promesse, protection par le sang ou non, qu'il ne retournera jamais chez ces tortionnaires ! »

Les adultes restèrent tous immobiles, la bouche ouverte, en essayant d'assimiler ce qui venait de leur être dévoilé.

« Harry ? » demanda Dumbledore. « Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Harry ne savait pas trop que répondre, tellement ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Comment le professeur pouvait-il savoir tout ceci ? Ne savait-il pas dans quel pétrin il était en train de mettre Harry avec ces révélations, que se passerait-il quand il rentrerait à la maison ? Mais Rogue avait aussi dit qu'il n'y retournerait jamais, alors peut-être qu'il pouvait dire la vérité ? Après tout il pouvait frapper aussi fort qu'oncle Vernon, comme il l'avait prouvé précédemment, et il lui avait demandé d'être honnête… N'était-il pas mieux ici, avec plein de nourriture à manger, et un vrai lit à lui, et ses premiers amis, et la magie… c'était bien mieux que son placard sous l'escalier, et…

« Potter ! » l'interpella le professeur, ce qui fit sursauter Harry. « Répondez au Directeur ! »

« Quoi ? euh, pardon ? euh… oui, c'est vrai monsieur. »

« Harry, » intervint Minerva McGonagall tout en lançant son regard le plus désapprobateur à Séverus, « qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement avec le professeur Rogue lors de votre punition ? »

Harry cligna des yeux, incertain. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la question… Devait-il parler des lignes ? de la gifle ? d'avoir presque eu droit à la cane ?

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre, Séverus le fit à sa place : « J'ai… mal interprété quelque chose que Potter a dit et l'ai confondu avec son père un instant. Ma colère subite m'a fait lui donner une gifle, assez forte pour le faire se cogner la tête sur le mur. Se faisant, il cassa ses lunettes et obtint une plaie ouverte à la tête. Il n'y a aucune excuse qui ne puisse justifier cette action impardonnable et je me soumettrais volontiers à un Cruciatus si cela me permettait d'y remédier… »

Harry le regarda curieusement. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que voulait dire ce Crucio-truc, mais les adultes semblaient beaucoup plus relaxés après cette tirade. Le scintillement bizarre dans les yeux du Directeur était même de retour, ce qui enragea Séverus encore un peu plus et le fit déclarer « Directeur, si vous vous apprêtez à dire 'Je vous l'avais bien… »

« Enfin Séverus, mon garçon, me voyez-vous agir de la sorte ? »

Madame Pomfresh en avait assez et s'avança vers le professeur. « Ne pensez pas qu'on en restera là, Séverus, » annonça-t-elle gravement avant de prendre Harry dans ses bras. « Venez donc, Mr Potter, allons soigner tous ces bobos. »

Harry jeta un œil derrière lui vers le professeur tout en étant accompagné vers la sortie. Celui-ci le dévisageait, ce qui fit sourire Harry et il lui fit un signe de la main alors qu'on l'emmenait vers l'infirmerie. Séverus fit une grimace en retour, mais Harry commençait à comprendre que cela représentait un signe d'approbation de la part du professeur.

 _ **-Une famille pour Harry-**_

« Séverus, je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu frapper un enfant de la sorte… » commença McGonagall, en colère.

« C'est tout à fait inadmissible Minerva, je suis bien d'accord. Tout comme une directrice de Maison qui ne voit nullement les signes flagrants d'abus envers un enfant, ou le fait qu'il ne soit pas capable de tenir une plume en place pour écrire, et est tellement aveugle qu'il ne voit rien au tableau, » répondit Séverus sur un ton neutre.

Minerva ouvrit et ferma la bouche en succession plusieurs fois avant de jeter les mains en l'air et de s'exclamer : « Séverus Rogue, vous êtes vraiment impossible ! » Elle se dirigea vers lui d'un pas décidé, et Séverus attendit patiemment le sortilège ou la gifle qu'elle lui administrerait sûrement.

Et il allait la laisser faire. Si un autre professeur avait eu l'audace de frapper un de ses petits serpents de la sorte, il se serait vengé bien plus vite. Minerva était tout aussi protectrice de ses lions qu'il l'était de ses serpents, et ce n'était que la justice suivant son cours. Il avait été sérieux à propos du Crucio, et bien qu'il ne puisse revenir en arrière et effacer cet incident de sa mémoire, – sans parler des dégâts faits au sentiment de sécurité de Harry dans ce château – il pouvait au moins endurer sa punition sans ne rien dire. Voldemort l'avait habitué à ceci pendant des années…

A sa grande surprise, Minerva lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de lui chuchoter « Harry est chanceux d'avoir un protecteur tel que vous, Séverus », avant de s'aventurer à l'infirmerie elle aussi.

Séverus en avait les jambes coupées, et ne réussit à lancer sa répartie que bien après que Minerva ne soit partie « je ne suis certainement pas le protecteur de cette petite menace ! »

 _ **-Une famille pour Harry-**_

Un ricanement discret le fit se retourner et Séverus, à présent face à face avec Albus, se sentit soudainement aussi jeune et vulnérable que Harry. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers le Directeur avec appréhension, certain qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas aussi facilement. Après tout, Séverus – la chauve-souris maléfique des donjons – venait juste d'avouer avoir attaqué un élève, et Harry Potter par-dessus le marché. Il allait sûrement, au mieux, recevoir l'engueulade de sa vie, et être assigné une punition digne des pires châtiments de Voldemort. Se transformer en coach de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor peut-être ? Ou alors devoir aider les elfes de maison à préparer et servir les repas du Grand-Hall ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait l'habitude d'utiliser les Impardonnables sur ses serviteurs, mais Dumbledore était beaucoup plus rusé et imaginatif quand il souhaitait torturer les gens.

« Je suppose que vous trouverez un arrangement convenable pour Mr Potter à présent que vous ne souhaitez plus laisser sa garde à sa famille qui bénéficie d'une protection ? » lança Dumbledore sans le regarder.

Séverus se mit à avoir la bougeotte. « Il me semble que cette responsabilité pourrait en effet m'être incombée » répondit-il rapidement.

« Et vous irez voir les Dursley pour leur expliquer leur changement de situation ? »

Que voilà une tâche agréable, pensa Séverus. « Oh oui ! » répondit-il sur le champ, en laissant un sourire de prédateur se dessiner sur son visage à cette idée.

« Et vous continuerez à faire de votre mieux afin de réparer vos relations avec Harry. »

« Je n'ai aucun lien avec Potter ! » répondit-il automatiquement, sans même y penser, avant de se faire châtier du regard par Dumbledore. « Oui, oui, je le ferai » promit-il, les mots s'échappant de sa bouche à la volée.

Au fond de lui, il savait que c'était la chose à faire. Il se devait de le faire, d'essayer de forger un lien avec le garçon. Il s'était d'abord emporté, puis avait essayé de se rapprocher, mais il devait se faire pardonner pour la première occasion, et il ne pensait pas que le second serait aussi dur qu'il l'avait pensé initialement.

« Parfait, mon garçon. Je suggère alors que vous retourniez à vos quartiers pour vous reposer. Je suis sûr que vous voudrez aller voir Harry à l'infirmerie tôt demain matin pour vous excuser. »

 _ **-Une famille pour Harry-**_

Séverus hésita à sortir une fois à la porte, était-ce vraiment tout ? Dumbledore ne pouvait se montrer aussi compréhensif, même pour le chef de la Justice et de la Magie blanche, c'était bien trop charitable. Il n'aurait pas été surpris de se retrouver saucissonné sur une chaise avec une cane ensorcelée pour accomplir les pires craintes de Harry lors de l'incident. Mais Albus l'avait juste renvoyé dans ses quartiers en caressant Fumseck d'un air absent.

Séverus haussa les épaules une fois de plus, déboussolé, et leva la main vers la poignée de porte.

« Oh, et Séverus ? » l'interpella Albus au moment où il allait sortir, « vous comprenez bien que si vous frappez un élève d'une façon aussi brutale, vous ne survivrez pas cette nuit de malheur, n'est ce pas ? » L'aura magique qui accompagna ses paroles était suffisamment puissante pour faire voleter les robes de Séverus et lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Séverus déglutit, extrêmement inquiet. « Oui, Mr le Directeur. »

« Bonne nuit alors, mon garçon » conclut Albus avant de laisser la porte se refermer sur son maître de Potions.

Séverus Rogue laissa s'échapper une grande respiration avant de se diriger vers les donjons pour la nuit. Il avait eu bien raison : avec Potter à Poudlard, sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Mais il commençait à voir ceci comme de bon augure…

 _ **-Une famille pour Harry-**_


	3. C2: S'informer et décider

Le nouveau foyer de Harry

 _Original Author:_ _kbinz_ , Histoire numéro: 4307359

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by JK Rowling. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

Chapitre 2 : s'informer et décider

« Alors, Séverus, tu voulais me parler ? C'est à propos de M. Potter je présume, » lança Albus Dumbledore avec un sourire bienveillant en lui offrant un flacon de sorbet citron.

« Non merci, Directeur, » répondit Séverus en se forçant de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. _Non mais vraiment, de quelles réserves de magie pouvait-il donc disposer cet homme, rien que pour lui éviter des carries à répétition ? Quiconque s'amusant à comparer sa dentition avec son régime toutes sucreries confondues ne pourrait douter un instant de sa surpuissance !_ « En effet, cela concerne Potter. Vous m'avez sollicité - » _enfin plutôt ordonné_ « - de déterminer un gardien approprié pour remplacer ces horribles Moldus à qui vous avez considéré adéquat de confier le Survivant ces dix dernières années. »

Albus soupira bruyamment avant de répondre : « C'est une lourde erreur d'appréciation de ma part qui me hantera jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, j'en ai bien peur. Heureusement que vous avez mis à jour leur comportement alarmant dès la rentrée, et que vous avez convaincu le garçon de nous parler. »

 _ **-Le nouveau foyer de Harry-**_

Séverus s'autorisa un léger sourire. Comme de bien entendu, il ne devait cette révélation qu'à un coup de chance bien placé et au fait que le garçon ait compris la situation de travers, mais il ne l'avouerait aucunement à son chef, ou à lui-même.

« Il est clair que vous avez formé un lien affectif avec l'enfant » ajouta le Directeur en opinant du chef.

Séverus faillit s'en étrangler d'effroi. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était que quiconque ne le pense « attaché » au gamin ! C'était quand même le rejeton de James Potter dont on parlait, par la barbe de Merlin ! Minerva l'avait déjà qualifié d'une appellation tout à fait improbable et déplacée de « protecteur » de la petite menace… et puis quoi encore ? il ne voulait absolument pas que le Directeur affabule lui aussi en lui attribuant tout autre sentiment qu'un ressentiment profond pour le mini-monstre en question !

Harry Potter n'était-il pas la raison même de l'élocution d'une menace de mort bien ressentie de la part du directeur ne serait-ce que la soirée précédente ? Séverus sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine à cette pensée. Il percevait encore le pouvoir majestueux de sa magie se déferler de part et d'autre de son corps comme une vague immatérielle et mortelle prête à l'avaler au moindre faux-pas. Sa meilleure stratégie était à l'évidence de rester le plus loin possible du rejeton pour éviter de faire une bourde… enfin une autre…

Séverus refoula instantanément le flux de culpabilité qui l'assaillit au seul souvenir de ce garçonnet maigrichon aux cheveux noir et aux énormes yeux vert émeraude. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait voulu frapper l'enfant… enfin, si. Mais pas aussi fort ! … enfin, si, ça aussi… Mais il l'avait regretté tout de suite ! Et à présent il était hanté non seulement par le fait qu'il ait perdu le contrôle de ses émotions au point de blesser un enfant, mais également par le souvenir que cela en avait été son intention.

Pendant sa terrible période de Mangemort sympathisant, il s'était considéré comme un magicien à la morale supérieure face aux êtres comme Lucius Malfoy ou même Voldemort puisqu'il n'éprouvait aucune joie à torturer et à tuer les quidams qu'ils rencontraient dans leurs raids. Même après avoir perdu la foi en leur case et trouvé sanctuaire au près de directeur, il avait gardé ce sentiment de supériorité face aux plaisirs pervers de ses anciens acolytes. Quand Albus Dumbledore l'avait sauvé d'Azkaban et encouragé à espionner pour l'ordre du Phénix, il avait pu le faire en sachant que toute présence au près du Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant les rafles servirait à cémenter son adhérence aux valeurs de l'ordre et l'éloigneraient encore plus du maléfique Celui-dont-on-n'évoquait-pas-le-nom. Comment donc pouvait-il allier cette image de lui-même avec celle d'un homme qui frappait un petit garçon si fort qu'il l'avait envoyé se fracasser la tête contre un mur ?

Il valait bien mieux ne pas y penser du tout et, encore mieux, éviter le garçon en question le plus possible.

« Aucun lien de ce type n'existe » annonça-t-il avec fermeté et un froncement de sourcils, « le garçon s'est confié à moi sans s'en rendre compte. Comme toujours, la naïveté des Griffondors n'a pas pu résister à l'astuce des Serpentars. »

« Si tu le dis, mon garçon… » répondit le directeur d'un ton qui laissait son scepticisme bien trop évident.

Séverus grogna à nouveau mais le directeur ne fit que lui sourire, les yeux pétillant. Bien, passons… Séverus décida qu'il valait mieux aller de l'avant plutôt que de s'empêtrer dans une discussion qu'il n'était pas sûr de gagner.

« Comme je le disais, » reprit Séverus solennellement, « je suis là pour discuter du futur placement de Potter. »

« Je t'écoute » l'invita Albus Dumbledore.

« J'ai effectué des recherches intensives en psychologie de l'enfant, méthodes recommandées d'éducation parentales, et la meilleur façon de se comporter avec les enfants victimes d'abus… »

Le Directeur ferma les yeux un instant, la peine profonde due à la situation provoquant un élan de pitié chez son subordonné avant de continuer.

« J'ai déterminé que la meilleure solution pour Harry Potter serait de l'exposer à une combinaison d'environnements familiaux. Il lui serait profitable de découvrir intimement les interactions au sein d'une famille typique. Cette immersion lui permettrait d'expérimenter une dynamique enfant-parent saine, ainsi que la façon dont une fratrie « normale » interagit. Bien qu'il ait été élevé aux côtés de son cousin Moldu, il était évident que ce dernier ne se considérait pas comme faisant partie d'une fratrie. Potter aura besoin d'apprendre à différencier entre des jalousies et compétitions fraternelles et la négligence et violence à laquelle il a été soumis jusqu'à présent. S'il arrive à intégrer cette fratrie sans accros, il devrait même pouvoir y trouver une solidarité forte et du… réconfort. Ceci lui serait très utile dans le futur, s'il se reproduit un jour, et devrait l'aider à interagir adéquatement avec ses camarades. »

« Tout ceci me semble très raisonnable et bien pensé, Séverus. As-tu déjà un candidat pour cet environnement familial si riche ? »

« Potter s'est déjà clairement rapproché du dernier des Wesley. Puisque les parents faisaient partir de l'Ordre pendant la guerre, je suppose qu'ils seraient on ne peut plus favorable à un tel placement du Survivant. En plus, quand on considère leur portée, un gamin de plus ou moins, ça ne fera pas de différence. Et puis les Wesley sont toujours à la recherche de fonds supplémentaires, donc ils pourraient profiter de la prime que vous avez versé aux Moldus depuis le début. Je n'ai aucun doute que malgré leurs besoins beaucoup plus substantiels, les parents Wesley l'utiliseront pour des choses directement liées au bien être de Potter et de leurs autres rejetons plutôt que pour gâter exclusivement cette baleine que les Dursley appellent un fils. »

Albus Dumbledore acquiesça de bon cœur. « Je dois admettre que j'aime cette idée, Séverus. J'ai remarqué que Ron et Harry sont devenus amis rapidement, et je pense que la présence de ce dernier dans le cocon familial sera également bénéfique pour le jeune Ron. Isolé, il est une cible trop souvent choisie pour les jumeaux. Bien que sa petite sœur s'allie à lui de temps en temps, son statut unique de première jeune fille Wesley depuis sept générations la protège de leurs manigances les plus téméraires, contrairement à Ron. Je pense qu'avoir un allié naturel lui ferait du bien et réduirait son sentiment d'infériorité. »

« Je ne suis pas ici pour discuter du bien-être des _Wesley !_ » râla Séverus.

« Non, en effet, » répondit le directeur sur le ton du reproche, « donc je vais m'en charger. Harry ne pourra pas faire l'expérience d'une vie de famille harmonieuse si sa présence est nuisible pour certains membres de la famille. Cela compte double quand on parle du membre avec lequel il est susceptible de se lier le plus. »

« Je... n'avais pas pensé à cet aspect des choses » admit Séverus avec réticence. « Il est possible que mon passé d'enfant unique m'ait rendu moins apte à évaluer la complexité des relations inter-Wesley. »

« Peu importe, » conclut le directeur en souriant à nouveau. « Nous sommes d'accord sur le principe, cela devrait faire du bien aux deux garçons, et je pense que Molly et Arthur y seront tous deux favorables, mais ne parliez-vous pas initialement d'un mélange d'environnements ? Ou alors souhaiteriez-vous faire des Wesley les gardiens exclusifs de Harry ? »

Un frisson d'effroi parcouru l'échine de Severus à l'idée d'exploser quiconque – même un Potter – à la merci du clan de rouquins. « Pas le moins du monde, directeur. J'envisage que les Wesley puissent représenter une famille d'accueil de manière régulière, mais aucunement exclusive. Il est certes important que Harry découvre la vie de famille typique des sorciers, il est d'autant plus essentiel qu'il puisse développer une relation de confiance avec son tuteur. Etant donné ses expériences passées avec le monde des adultes, cette tâche risque d'être ardue. On lui a bassiné pendant des années qu'il était un petit monstre insignifiant. La personne en charge de cet enfant se devra de faire évoluer son estime de soi de manière radicale. Ils devront l'aider en se concentrant sur ses besoins particuliers au fur et à mesure qu'ils évoluent. Les livres montrent bien que même Potter ne saura pas forcément définir ou exprimer ce dont il aura besoin initialement. Ces tuteurs devront donc être à son écoute et l'aider en ce sens. Les Wesley ne peuvent pas s'en charger sans que cela se révèle au détriment de la fratrie. »

« Oh, je vois. Peut-être qu'un jeune couple… »

Séverus le coupa net. « Les jeunes couples, ça se reproduit, directeur. Ne m'avez vous pas entendu ? Potter doit être leur unique préoccupation, pas être distraits par leurs propres nouveaux-nés. Et puis, Potter aura sûrement besoin d'une main ferme. » le visage de Séverus s'empourpra au regard noir lancé par Albus Dumbledore et il se dépêcha de compléter sa pensée, « pas littéralement ! Je veux juste dire que Potter doit être considéré comme un enfant à problèmes, ayant manqué d'une structure parentale stable qui impose des règles _adéquates_. Ils devront également fournir quelque chose appelé _renforcement positif_ au gamin, ce qui incluse une bonne dose d'encouragements, de support inconditionné, et de réassurances. En un mot, de l'a…a…amour. »

Les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore s'illuminèrent un instant, mais il enchaîna sans commentaires. « Que penses-tu d'un couple âgé, avec de l'expérience en tant que parents ? »

« Cela serait idéal, je dois l'avouer. Cependant il faudrait s'assurer qu'ils aient élevé leur(s) enfant(s) comme il faut ! Et bien sûr, il y aurait toujours le risque de la présence ou l'apparition de petits-enfants dans le futur. J'ai cru comprendre que les petits enfants prennent encore plus de temps et de place que les enfants. Et puis un couple âgé n'aurait peut-être pas l'énergie nécessaire pour s'occuper d'un jeune garçon, ou des préoccupations d'un adolescent. »

« Ah ! Je conçois que cela puisse être problématique. »

« L'aspect primordial que je discerne – au delà de la volonté et la liberté de s'occuper de Potter à plein temps – serait d'avoir une idée de ce qu'à vécu l'enfant. Il peut être délicat, voire impossible aux adultes n'ayant aucune expérience avec les comportements abusifs (physique ou affectif) de comprendre les réactions étranges des anciennes victimes. Il ne faut cependant pas tomber dans l'excès de pitié ou trouver des excuses systématiques à l'enfant dans son passé au lieu de gérer ses actions actuelles avec un niveau de discipline adéquat. Il leur faudra une grande force de caractère pour faire respecter les limites prédéfinies quand Potter aura appris à utiliser des expressions contrites avec ses yeux de chien battu comme n'importe quelle autre petite créature manipulatrice de son âge. »

Albus Dumbledore sembla se retenir de sourire tout en demandant d'une façon bien trop innocente : « Harry a t-il déjà essayé cette technique avec toi, Séverus ? »

« Certainement pas, » répondit Séverus aussi sec. « En fait, vous venez juste d'illustrer pourquoi il serait préférable que les tuteurs de Potter soient au courant des problèmes liés aux survivants d'abus. Harr… euh Potter a été habitué, par la violence sans aucuns doutes, à accepter tout ordre des adultes, peu importe leur provenance ou illogisme, comme quelque chose à effectuer immédiatement, sans jamais protester. A l'heure actuelle, il ne penserait même pas à essayer d'éviter une punition, qu'elle soit méritée ou non. »

Séverus ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir du manque total de protestation du garçon à l'idée de se faire battre à coup de cannes pour avoir mal écrit ses lignes. Cela le fit frissonner. C'était bien trop similaire aux punitions qu'il subissait étant enfant. Pour une raison inconnue, ce genre d'images s'immisçaient constamment dans ses pensées ces derniers temps.

« Cependant, » reprit-il en enfouissant ses pensées au plus profond de son inconscient, « avec une attitude parentale appropriée, ainsi que les encouragements inéluctables des rejetons Wesley à faire des bêtises, il est éventuellement possible qu'il utilise ce type de chantage affectif. Ces tuteurs devront donc avoir suffisamment de force de caractère pour gérer la situation responsable, en ne déviant pas des consignes préétablies.

« Vous ne suggérez tout de même pas la punition corporelle ! Un haut niveau de compassion et de réconfort devrait rester la méthode principale de gestion de… »

« Directeur ! Donner des sorbets citron et des câlins à un enfant qui a fait une bêtise n'en fera pas un adulte responsable ! Potter doit apprendre à être responsable de ses actions, mais d'une façon appropriée : pas en le battant jusqu'à ce qu'il perde conscience, mais pas non plus en ne le rendant coupable de rien et en excusant systématiquement son comportement. Je connais votre position sur la punition corporelle. Mais on parle là d'administrer une fessée ou deux dans les cas les plus extrêmes. Additionnement, Harry – enfin Potter, je veux dire – a été brutalisé quotidiennement pour le _punir_ de choses dont il n'était le plus souvent pas responsable. Au vue de ce comportement, qui dure depuis des années, il n'est probablement pas capable à l'heure actuelle de reconnaître une punition orale pour ce qu'elle est, encore moins de faire la différence entre ce qui est, ou non, acceptable. Il doit absolument apprendre à ne plus se rouler en boule et laisser faire au premier signe de conflit ou, encore pire, se ternir droit comme un piquet en attendant tranquillement d'être frappé. »

« Etes-vous réellement en train de suggérer que porter la main sur cet enfant lui apprendra ç ne pas accepter une punition passivement ? » s'étonna Albus Dumbledore.

« Non, absolument pas. Je vous explique juste que les enfants victimes d'abus parentaux ont généralement appris très tôt à ne résister d'aucune façon lors de leurs _punitions_. Il serait donc bien plus sain pour Harry d'apprendre à se plaindre, protester, essayer de s'échapper, ou même à hurler. Je suis persuadé que n'importe lequel des Wesley sera capable de lui apprendre à se comporter de la sorte en deux temps trois mouvements. Une fois que Potter aura appris qu'il n'a pas à accepter de se faire battre par quiconque en ayant l'envie, et que certaines bagarres ne finissent pas à l'hôpital ou à l'infirmerie, il sera bien plus apte à étudier la _Défense contre les forces du Mal_. Même si l'on ne se préoccupe pas du retour probable de Celui-dont-on-n'évoquait-pas-le-nom, Potter devra apprendre rapidement à se protéger de ses ennemis, et il est actuellement si terrifié à l'idée d'une punition corporelle qu'il en reste catatonique. Il est juste resté planté là, Albus ! je n'excuse en rien mon comportement d'hier, mais il n'a même pas essayé d'éviter ma main ! » Séverus eut besoin de plusieurs respirations pour retrouver son calme et continuer plus paisiblement. « C'est pourquoi l'enfant a grand besoin d'un tuteur qui lui soit complètement dévoué, qui lui redonne un sens convenable de sa propre valeur. Sans ceci, il ne sera qu'une cible facile pour Vous-Savez-Qui. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me rappeler à quel point Voldemort sait séduire les blessés et mal-aimés, Séverus. » soupira Albus Dumbledore. « J'ai fait de nombreuses erreurs dans ma longue vie, mais toi et Harry représentez celles dont je me morfond le plus. »

« Je vous en prie, Albus, ressaisissez-vous ! » se fâcha Séverus, « nous parlons de Potter et de rien d'autre… »

« Mmhmm » émit Albus Dumbledore en pinçant les lèvres, perdu dans ses pensées.

 _ **-Le nouveau foyer de Harry-**_

« Bien,… avançons donc… Le gardien idéal devrait être non seulement fort de caractère, mais également posséder un bon intellect : dans sa jeunesse, le père du gamin a réussit à se sortir de n'importe quelle situation en faisant croire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. Il a échappé à de justes réprimandes un nombre impressionnant de fois, lui et sa petite bande de terroristes. Il est donc raisonnable d'assumer qu'une fois en bonne santé et ne cherchant plus à se faire oublier, cette dernière génération de Potter aura la même facilité à convaincre son public. J'espère néanmoins qu'il ne sera jamais en position d'excuser les actions d'un meurtrier à venir comme son père » finit Séverus en fusillant son mentor du regard.

Le directeur soupira à nouveau et attrapa un sorbet citron pour se consoler. « Comme je te l'ai dit de nombreuses fois par le passé, mon cher Séverus, ce n'est pas la plaidoirie de James qui m'a fait être aussi clément envers Sirius. C'est moi que tu dois blâmer pour cette décision, et moi seul. J'ai préféré ne pas renvoyer Sirius pour une seule raison : sauver la seule autre personne innocente de cette histoire : Rémus. »

Séverus renifla de mépris à cette pensée, et les yeux tristes d'Albus se posèrent sur lui à nouveau. « Je sais que tu ne partages pas mon avis, mon cher enfant, mais Rémus était bien innocent. Je suis également convaincu, même au vu de la tragédie qui s'en suivit, que Séverus n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de te tuer. Irresponsable et impulsif comme il pouvait l'être, je reste persuadé qu'il s'était convaincu que tu aurais une peur bleue de la forme de loup-garou de Rémus, ce qui t'empêcherait de continuer à mettre le nez dans leurs affaires. Il pourrait ainsi utiliser ta peur contre toi dans vos célèbres joutes verbales. Je suis cependant également convaincu que sans l'intervention providentielle de James, tu aurais été tué, et tu conviendras que Rémus Lupin n'aurait jamais voulu ça. »

« Peut-être pas ma mort, » admit Séverus à regrets, « mais il n'était pas mieux que les autres pour tout le reste. »

« Je te crois, mon garçon » annonça Albus, « mais quand James est fort heureusement intervenu et t'a sauvé, j'ai du peser le pour et le contre : le renvoi de Sirius méritait-il que Rémus y perde la vie ? je sais que tu as pris cette décision comme un manque d'importance dédié à ta personne, mais si j'avais renvoyé Sirius, je condamnais de ce fait Rémus à être exécuté. Expulser l'héritier des Blacks, cela voulait dire tout expliquer à ses parents. Au vu de leurs différends, ils auraient demandé l'envoi de Rémus devant un tribunal pour tentative de meurtre, plutôt deux fois qu'une sachant à quel point cela aurait dévasté Sirius. La politique ministérielle de l'époque sur les loups-garous, couplée par l'influence des Blacks et la peur de la montée en puissance de l'influence de Voldemort assurait que Rémus soit condamné et exécuté. Même si tu n'avais pas été blessé. C'est l'unique raison du sursis que j'ai accordé à Sirius. Je suis vraiment désolé que tu ais pu croire que tu comptais moins à mes yeux qu'eux, mon cher Séverus. J'espère seulement que ces dernières années t'auront désabusé de cette notion et t'auront montré à quel point tu as mon affection. »

Séverus haussa les épaules avec irritation et détourna le regard, ne souhaitant pas dévoiler à quel point cette déclaration l'avait touchée. Il était tout à fait contre ce genre d'épanchement émotionnel, mais cela faisait quand même du bien d'entendre Albus Dumbledore s'excuser pour l'un des rares incidents où il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Même les adultes, anciennes victimes d'abus, ont tendance à éprouver de l'insécurité face à leur mentor et un manque d'estime de soi de temps à autres.

 _ **-Le nouveau foyer de Harry-**_

« Assez de sentimentalité » annonça-t-il pour refermer cette parenthèse, ignorant le regard appuyé de son interlocuteur. « On s'éloigne de ce qui nous intéresse. Potter aura besoin de quelqu'un de suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas se faire avoir par les embellissements futurs de la petite menace. Cela implique une personne apte à voir les échappées héroïques comme dangereuses en soi, et à éviter au plus haut point, donc : pas encore un Griffondor. Cela vous convient ? »

« Eh bien, Séverus, tu m'as certainement fourni des arguments convaincants » répondit le directeur d'une voix neutre.

« Il va déjà passer un temps conséquent avec les Griffondors entre ses camarades de Maison et les Wesley, il devrait être exposé à d'autres façons de penser et de se comporter. »

« Cela semble logique. A qui penses-tu donc, une famille Pouffsouffle peut-être ? »

« Enfin Albus ! N'avez-vous donc écouté aucune de mes recommandations ? Il y a bien trop de Pouffsouffle suffisamment stupides pour avoir cru en Vous-Savez-Qui, puis trop loyaux pour s'être désavoués, même quand il était devenu clairement fou. Nous cherchons une personne qui ne mettra pas le garçon en danger inutilement. Ce doit donc être quelqu'un qui s'est engagé contre Lord Voldemort, publiquement ou non, dans la dernière guerre. »

« La guerre est finie, mon garçon » protesta faiblement Albus.

« Êtes vous devenu sénile à présent ? Qui sait ce qu'il adviendra du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? et même s'il ne revient pas au pouvoir pendant la génération de Harry, avez-vous donc oublié ce qu'il est advenu des Longbottom ? Même disparu, Lord Voldemort a des loyaux sujets qui perpétuent ses traditions en secret et seraient aux anges de tomber sur un Potter sans défense ! Il ne peut être mis que chez quelqu'un dont l'on connaît les loyautés sans l'ombre d'un doute. »

« Ah oui, je vois que ce que vous voulez dire… »

« Vous devez donc réaliser qu'aucun Pouffsouffle n'aura la présence d'esprit de ne pas craquer à la vue des premières larmes de crocodiles du petit Potter ! ils le câlineront à mort et le gâteront sans fin en versant une larme à l'idée de son passé si douloureux. Je ne l'autoriserait en aucune façon ! »

« Très bien, Séverus, si tu en es si convaincu, excluons les Pouffsouffles. Un Serdaigle alors, peut-être ? Après tout, Lily avait des résultats corrects, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Des résultats corrects ? Comment ?! Enfin, Albus… Lily était de loin la meilleure dans la plupart des matières, tout en évitant de le crier haut et fort comme le fait notre _Melle-Je-sais-tout_ actuelle. Elle était tout simplement excellente en Potions et Charmes, et une des rares favorites de Minerva grâce à ses aptitudes en Transfiguration. Comment pouvez-vous avoir oublié son excellence ? » s'indigna Séverus.

Le sourire mystérieux aurait du mettre la puce à l'oreille de Séverus quand celui-ci répondit bien vite : « En effet, pardonnez moi mon garçon. Merci de me le rappeler. Mais ne pensez-vous donc pas que Harry ait pu hériter d'une partie de son intellect si brillant ? »

Séverus fit une grimace de dégoût avant de poursuivre : « Si vous me demandez dans quelle mesure l'héritage génétique de James Potter a pu surpasser celui de Lily, je vous répondrais ceci : pour moi, la notion que la seule chose que Harry ait hérité de sa mère soit ses yeux est aberrante ! Je suis persuadé que Harry ressemblera beaucoup à sa mère une fois que sa vraie personnalité sera percée à jour. »

« Dans ce cas, je suis inquiet Séverus. Nous savons bien que les Serdaigles, en dépit de leur intellect, ont tendance à être très influençable par des propos bien argumentés. Si Harry arrive à combiner la brillance de Lily avec le pouvoir de persuasion de James, je ne suis pas certain qu'il existe un seul Serdaigle capable de contrecarrer les manigances de cet enfant. »

Ceci fit réfléchir Séverus longuement. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça… « Eh bien, Directeur, il doit quand même y avoir quelqu'un qui puisse faire l'affaire… ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait chercher chez les Serpentar. Il n'y en a eut que peu au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix, et encore moins qui aient survécu leur service pendant la guerre. À part moi, je n'en vois que deux : Giles, en Australie, et Jean, qui ne seraient pas en mesure de… oh non ! Non, non, non ! N'y pensez même pas ! » proclama Séverus en s'agitant de plus en plus.

« Mais voyons, Séverus » le contredit Albus toujours aussi calmement, « tu dois bien admettre que tu corresponds parfaitement à chaque critère que tu as identifié… »

« Hors de question… Par la barbe de Merlin ! Je ne deviendrai le tuteur de cette petite menace pour rien au monde. Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? » s'exclama Séverus en s'empourprant.

« Bien, si tu y es si opposé… » commença Albus Dumbledore à regrets.

« Oh mais je le suis, totalement opposé ! et vous devez perdre la boule pour oser même me le proposer. Au vu de mes interactions récentes avec l'enfant, comment pouvez-vous penser que Minerva ou Poppy en accepteraient même l'idée ? »

« Ah, mais Minerva semble penser que… »

« Elle voit des lanternes là où il n'y a que des lumières… Je suis persuadé que la ménopause a chamboulé l'esprit de Minerva » cracha Séverus, trop préoccupé par la suggestion ridicule d'Albus pour considérer la sagesse d'énoncer un tel argument sans prendre la peine d'utiliser le sortilège _oubliettes_ sur les témoins potentiels par peur des représailles de la magicienne-chatte.

« Très bien, » conclut le directeur en ouvrant les bras. « Faisons donc une liste des tuteurs potentiels. Il est important de trouver quelqu'un avec Harry puisse former un lien affectif. Considérant son passé, je me demande à quel point cela sera possible… »

Séverus secoua la tête, très soulagé qu'Albus parte dans une autre direction que sa personne. « Oh, je ne m'en ferai pas trop si j'étais vous, directeur. Après tout, le garçon semble déjà me montrer des signes d'attachement… » Il s'arrêta net, ayant découvert la tromperie de son mentor un instant trop tard. « Oh non, mais attendez un peu ! »

« Eh bien, mon garçon, il semble que nous en revenions toujours à toi… » annonça Albus avec un grand sourire. « il semble que tu sois destiné à… »

« Non ! » s'exclama Séverus en se levant abruptement, regardant de ci de là comme pour chercher une issue de secours. « C'est de la folie pure ! je ne suis absolument pas un candidat approprié ! »

« Comment ça, voyons ? » s'enquit Albus avec un calme olympien, faisant mine d'ignorer la panique grandissante qu'éprouvait son Maître de Potions. « Célibataire, tu pourras donner à Harry toute l'attention dont il aura besoin. Tu n'as pas de famille et ne comptes pas en fonder une dans les années à venir. Tu t'es déjà beaucoup renseigné sur la façon la plus appropriée de s'occuper de l'enfant. Tu ne comprends que trop bien les dilemmes qui se posent à un enfant victime d'abus parentaux, et les dangers qui pourront être créés par les adeptes de la magie noire. Tu es suffisamment têtu et fort d'esprit pour éviter les manipulations émotionnelles, et ton intellect détruira sans aucuns doutes les arguments spontanés destinés à se sortir d'affaire ainsi que les tendances _à la Griffondor_ qui pourraient survenir après sa familiarisation avec les mœurs des Wesley. Je suis convaincu que tu n'auras aucun souci pour définir des règles de vie strictes et justes. Bien que je te soupçonne d'avoir besoin de temps pour t'ouvrir émotionnellement au garçon et être capable de réconforter un enfant, je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras à merveilles, et Harry t'aidera sur cet aspect. »

« Directeur, je ne serai pas… »

« En plus, comme tu es en permanence à Poudlard, tu pourras aider Harry pendant la période scolaire en plus des vacances, ce qui est encore mieux. Comme de bien entendu, les protections du château lui permettront de rester à l'abris, en sécurité, dès que les protections liées au sang tomberont chez les Dursley. Oui… je pense, Séverus, que c'est la meilleure des solutions. Je sais que quelque soit la situation, tu ne feras jamais de mal à l'enfant. » Le _à nouveau_ était implicite mais Séverus le ressentit néanmoins avec force.

Séverus déglutit difficilement. Le directeur n'était pas aussi tête de linotte qu'il le laissait penser. Il était évident – très, très évident – que ses protestations tomberaient dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Continuer le combat serait futile. Cela en valait-il vraiment la peine quand en fin de comptes il était sûr de perdre ? Mais…

« Je ne le puis. Même si je le voulais, c'est impossible. Si Vous-Savez-Qui revient et apprend que Potter est sous ma garde, il s'attendra à ce que je le lui apporte derechef. Dès cet instant, il saura que je l'ai dupé et ma fonction d'espion prendra fin. »

« Je le conçois » acquiesça Albus instantanément sans changer d'expression.

« Je ne suis pas un homme gentil, Albus, » argumenta Séverus, de plus en plus désespéré. « Je ne puis croire que je reste le meilleur choix dans le Monde des Sorciers pour aider cet enfant abusé et émotionnellement fragile ! »

« Oh je suis convaincu que Molly Wesley lui fournira tous les câlins et sucreries qu'il pourra souhaiter, avec raison. En fait, je compte bien dessus. »

Avec ces dernières paroles, Séverus sut que son destin était scellé. La conversation entière n'avait été qu'un subterfuge, une façon de lui faire accepter, plus ou moins, ce que Dumbledore avait déjà décidé. Pendant tout ce temps, Séverus avait pensé sermonner le vieux schnock si exaspérant alors qu'il acquiesçait et souriait en le laissant s'enfoncer de plus en plus. Comment cela avait-il pu lui arriver ? À lui, le maitre des déceptions et des manipulations. Comment pouvait-il continuer à dominer la maison des Serpentar après avoir été joué de la sorte ? il devrait vraiment remplacer Chourave comme directeur des Pouffsouffle !

« Allons, allons, mon cher, ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même… » le consola Albus Dumbledore d'une voix mielleuse, montrant une fois de plus à quel point il lui était facile de deviner ses pensées sans même recourir à la Légillimencie. « Tu sais que tu as toujours vu les choses moins clairement quand il était question de Lily. Je t'en prie, va donc bouder quelques heures dans tes appartements face à cette _injustice_. Mais après, il te faudra acquérir le consentement des Wesley pour tout mettre en place. Je suggère de mettre Harry au parfum avant le weekend, je sais qu'il est assez inquiet. »

Séverus imitait à merveilles un basilique, mais Albus Dumbledore y paraissait immune, peut-être à cause de sa longue exposition à son animal de compagnie, le phénix Fumseck. Le directeur guida gentiment le professeur vers la sortie en lui tapotant l'épaule et en déposant un bocal de sorbet citron dans ses mains toujours crispées.

Alors que la porte se refermait sur un maître des Potions outré, Albus Dumbledore sélectionna un sorbet citron avec l'air de celui qui se récompensait pour un travail bien fait.

 _ **-Le nouveau foyer de Harry-**_


End file.
